This invention is directed to the providing of a suitable sunvisor cassette holder structure which is designed to be utilized in an automotive vehicle for the storage of cassette tapes. Audio tape decks for installation in automotive vehicles are presently available utilizing either 8-track cartridge units or two-track tape cassettes. Storage or carrying of cassettes in an automotive vehicle has presented a problem in that simply laying the cassettes on the vehicle seat is not practical since the vehicle's movement will strew the sets everywhere. Storage in the glove compartment or map case is not practical because they are then relatively inaccessible to the driver while the vehicle is in operation. Similarly, placing the cassettes in a bulky carrying case tends to make them inaccessible to the driver should he wish to change cassettes while driving. To select and remove a cassette from a portable carrying case necessitates the driver to divert attention from the road in traffic conditions.
Several types of 8-track cartridge holders are known for use. However, their use for the storage of the tape cassettes is less than satisfactory. U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,643 discloses a structure which is designed to receive and store tape cartridges as contrasted to tape cassettes. It does not include separate compartments for each of the cartridges but has respective flanges and ledges incorporated in a multi-unit chamber to define the respective spaces for the several tape cartridges. The structure is also of the type which can only be used in conjunction with tape cartridges which are of a planar wall configuration. A detent 26 is shown in FIG. 1 for securely locking the cartridge in place and to thus reduce the noise from rattling of the cartridge in the storage container. However, this locking mechanism is rendered ineffectural if the cartridge is stored in a reverse position such that the upper left corner of the cartridge 28 is placed where the bottom left corner of the cartridge was positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,192 is also directed to a storage cabinet for tape cartridges as contrasted to tape cassettes. The illustrated structure of that patent is comprised of respective compartments provided with cushioning of respective compartments provided with cushioning material around the surfaces thereof for protection of the cartridges and their retention through a frictional gripping action. Since the cartridge must slide in frictional engagement with that resilient material, it is readily seen that this structure would not be adapted to a tape cassette where a substantial extent of the tape is exposed along one longitudinal edge. Additionally, the wall structure of this storage cabinet would not necessarily work with tape cassettes having a non-uniform thickness.
Other tape cartridge holders are known, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,008 in which a resilient biasing rib projects against a side wall of a tape cartridge thereby forcing the other side wall against the opposite side of the cartridge holder. Such a storage unit would not be desirable with cassettes as it would very likely damage the tape which is exposed along the one longitudinal side unless care was taken to insert the cassette in only one orientation.